


Long Live the King!

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), 国王游戏
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 国王游戏，抽牌后诞生本轮的一名国王、三名平民和一名奴隶。国王可以命令奴隶做一件事，奴隶必须服从，平民不受直接命令，但有义务配合。“命令不能造成人身伤害，也不能具有过分的羞辱性。”麦格说，在场的都知道这是警告哪两个人。
Relationships: Not A Romance - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Long Live the King!

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：国王游戏，凤凰社日常团建（？），欢乐向。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

斯内普显然不需要娱乐，尤其是这种娱乐。

“我有比陪布莱克排遣寂寞更好的事可做。”

“你当然有了。”变形术教授狡猾地一笑，“但如果你去凑这个数，接下来两周斯莱特林队拿着你签名的批条去抢占球场的时候，格兰芬多院长不会干涉。事情也完全可以往相同的方向发展，你说呢？”

这就是他怎么会席地坐在阴暗沉闷的总部客厅，跟麦格、前傲罗、蠢狗以及一头狼人轮流抽牌。

国王游戏，抽牌后诞生本轮的一名国王、三名平民和一名奴隶。国王可以命令奴隶做一件事，奴隶必须服从，平民不受直接命令，但有义务配合。

“命令不能造成人身伤害，也不能具有过分的羞辱性。”麦格说，在场的都知道这是警告哪两个人。

“定义‘过分’。”斯内普吐出这两个词时，嘴唇几乎没动。

“由平民判定。”米勒娃微笑，她的年轻同僚明显还有话要说，但硬是都吞了回去。

屋主起初对斯内普的加入颇有微词，但看到魔药教授那张仿佛嘴角挂着蟑螂的脸，立刻就改变了主意：旁观斯内普憋屈郁闷的乐趣，将将可抵过鼻涕精在场造成的不适。他兴高采烈地把卡片盒子推向斯内普，斯内普一副想生嚼了它的表情。

“你又在这儿做什么？”食死徒对穆迪发难，要不是恼火到了一定程度，他肯定不会这么干。

“我退休了。”前傲罗翻给他个大白眼球，“跟米勒娃说过不会待太久，别浪费我时间。”

“惊讶吧。”西里斯乐呵呵地说，“连老疯眼都比你懂得娱乐，你真该为自己大哭一场。”

斯内普咬着牙取了张牌，其他人也相继抽了，他们一起将牌翻面：斯内普是国王，麦格是奴隶。

麦格将纸牌掷回盒子，“有什么差遣，西弗勒斯？”

斯内普也把国王牌丢回盒子里，面色比奴隶难看得多。这正是骑虎难下，游戏的玩点就在于戏弄和尴尬，但他的变形术当初是麦格教的，不拿麦格开涮是认怂，戏弄麦格跟戏弄他自己恐怕也差不多。

“奴隶——”他把心一横，“变形后假装吸了猫薄荷。”

穆迪的大白眼球感兴趣地转了回来，西里斯吹了声口哨，莱姆斯好像很惊喜似地眨眨眼。女教授挑起眉毛，抽出魔杖，在斯内普膝边变出一个纸箱。斯内普盯着它的样子好像里边盛有毒蝎，下一秒，花斑猫轻盈地跳了进去。

猫咪找了个舒服的角度趴下，在里面陶醉地打起滚来，又舔又蹭，不时翻出肚子，四只爪子朝上挥舞。

严肃刻板的格兰芬多院长回到他们中间时，西里斯和莱姆斯钦佩地鼓起了掌，穆迪肯定了这逼真的伪装，而斯内普面色红得可疑。

“多谢赞美，先生们。”麦格用宣读成绩的口吻说，“下一轮。”

这回抽到国王牌的是穆迪，而抽到奴隶牌的是西里斯。后者满不在乎把牌往盒子里一扔，好奇远多于担忧，很明显并不觉得对方会把自己搞得多难堪。

然后前傲罗下令：“奴隶伏地挺身一百个。”

“啥？？？”

“你整天躺着，战力严重下降。”穆迪谴责地说，“这样下去即便恢复清白也派不上用场。”

去他的穆迪不会羞辱人。

“坚持不下去的话，我可以免费提供兴奋剂。”斯内普“好心”地说，看见西里斯只有伏地没有挺身地喘得像条狗，魔药教授的积极性提升了不止一点，“就是你可能会太兴奋而开始给屋里的东西做标记。”

“下地狱去吧，鼻涕精。”西里斯嘶声骂道，又挺身了两次半，砸回去接着伏地。

“注意语言，还有别浪费力气。”麦格提醒。

“太慢了！”称职的魔鬼教练穆迪吼道。

等西里斯终于获准爬起来，他胳膊抖得几乎拿不起牌，斯内普则洋洋得意地继续笑着，显然开始觉得不虚此行。

这轮莱姆斯是国王，穆迪是奴隶。

狼人清清嗓子，“抱着我指定的东西十分钟。”

他跟米勒娃耳语了几句，米勒娃一笑，变出一只极其可爱的粉色毛绒兔子。它蹦进老傲罗怀里，长长的耳朵拍打拍打，甚至还往对方胸口蹭了蹭，发出讨人喜欢的吱吱声。

“我想看这个画面好久了。”莱姆斯几乎是有点害羞地说，穆迪的深色真眼睛和电蓝色假眼睛一块瞪着他。

“我都要被甜哭了。”西里斯假装擦眼泪。

“它衬得你脸上都有血色了，阿拉斯托。”麦格柔和地说。

穆迪重重地哼了一声，左臂弯过来抱住毛绒兔，右手关上盒子盖让它洗牌进入下一轮。他很快就忘了毛绒兔的存在，之后的游戏中一直抱着，手指不自觉地梳理长长的兔毛，当然并没有人提醒他时间到了。

麦格从容地开口：“奴隶做一百个仰卧起坐——”

“我不干！”西里斯差点跳起来。

“——或者给在场自己最恨的人一个长度至少十秒的温柔拥抱。”

斯内普正要出言讽刺，听见后半句猛地闭上嘴，几乎能听见他下颌剧烈运动的声音。假如他是刺猬，在西里斯转向他的时候，斯莱特林院长肯定都炸成刺球了。屋主瞪了死敌两秒，骂骂咧咧地躺下，命令莱姆斯给自己压脚。

“我他妈明天就离家出走。”他边做边咕哝，莱姆斯一丝不苟地计数。

十分钟后，西里斯半死不活地以他母亲的坟墓起誓，谁再叫他锻炼身体，他就一把火将总部烧个精光，然后游戏进入下一轮。

“哎呀。”执国王牌的莱姆斯轻声惊叹，斯内普阴着脸丢下奴隶牌。

“你今天签运可真好啊，月亮脸。”尽管还浑身肌肉打颤，西里斯来了精神，“我建议——”

“平民不能干涉国王的决策。”斯内普及时制止，他估计是两害相权，认为莱姆斯多少还仁慈些，“太闲可以再做几分钟平板支撑，布莱克。”

西里斯翻了个白眼，又不安分地伸长了胳膊捅捅好友，“别让我失望啊。”

“那你恐怕注定要失望了。”狼人温和地说，打击西里斯摇摇欲坠的胳膊破坏他的平衡，“西弗勒斯，友好点儿，给我个露齿笑吧。”

嘴啃泥的西里斯当场发出吭哧一声，飞快地爬了起来。按说巧言令色是间谍的基本功，这的确不是什么难题，但在酝酿着爆笑的西里斯、神情期待的麦格和审视的穆迪夹击之下，斯内普的嘴角仿佛有千斤重，抽动了几次都无法提起，满脸杀气地与其他人陷入僵持。

“磕多毒药忘记怎么笑了吗？真可怜，我来示范一下吧。”西里斯唯恐天下不乱，“一，二——笑！”他用两根食指支起自己嘴角，龇出所有的牙，斯内普绝对是想把它们全部敲掉。

“放松些，西弗勒斯。”米勒娃愉快地说，“想象斯莱特林夺回学院杯。”

斯内普嘴角的抽动眼看就要蔓延到整张脸，双面间谍闭上眼，深吸一口气，在这小小的游戏中施展起了自己引以为傲的大脑封闭术。他在脑海中生出几只手，想象它们将自己五官往各个方向拉扯。

然后他唰地睁开眼，挤给卢平一个标准、完美、八颗牙的职业假笑，持续半秒。

西里斯倒地大笑，惊醒他妈，持续五分钟。

“下次再有学生烧穿坩埚，你该用这招。”布莱克大少爷边锤胸口边说，“我向你保证他们肯定第二天就退学。”

“我都要以为你能离开你妈妈的房子去见证了。”斯内普吐出的每个词都瓷实得像煅烧过。

接下来，在麦格命令穆迪拉着西里斯跳华尔兹（他差点扫断西里斯的腿）、西里斯命令莱姆斯穿上沃尔布加的衣服（伴随着克利切的惨叫）、莱姆斯命令麦格拉住一个平民的手高歌一曲《你用魔法勾走了我的心》（顺带一提她选了斯内普）之后，终于，冤家碰头了。

“别忘了规则，斯内普。”西里斯一脸晦气，把奴隶牌丢回盒子。

斯内普满意地将国王牌夹在指间转动：“四肢着地学狗叫。”

“再说一遍？”西里斯魔杖刚举起一半，胳膊就哆哆嗦嗦地罢工了，斯内普见状愉快地把牌丢在他俩之间，好像那是白手套。

麦格皱起眉头。

“不能具有过分的羞辱性，西弗勒斯。”

“那就算了。”斯内普没等另外两个平民投票便说，“哭吧，奴隶。”

西里斯：“……”

在事态进一步激化前，卢平召唤来一瓶胡椒粉，迎面往好友脑袋上一倒。立竿见影，西里斯直接泪如泉涌、痛哭流涕。

“规则没有禁止平民主动协助。”狼人申明，一边躲避好友全无方向的追打，西里斯的喷嚏声再次惊醒了沃尔布加，穆迪直接往那个方向甩了静音咒。

“我并不介意。”斯内普宽容地说，麦格变出盆子接住他的清水如泉，让西里斯洗了把脸。

他高昂的兴致持续了自相残杀（西里斯叫莱姆斯跳踢踏舞，莱姆斯又叫西里斯亲吻母亲画像）的两轮，直到穆迪要他做一百个深蹲。

“我有我的工作和训练节奏。”他瞪着老傲罗。

“但从你瘦小的屁股来看远远不够。”西里斯表示，边继续用莱姆斯的手帕擦嘴。

穆迪捏了捏粉红毛绒兔，不耐烦地说：“服从命令。”

斯内普绝不承认自己在下一轮开始前是跌坐回原位的。

他们又经历了西里斯叫穆迪撸猫（麦格出演）和麦格让莱姆斯给西里斯梳双马尾（西里斯坚持认为这局他才是实质奴隶），相似的一幕上演了：斯内普是国王，而麦格是奴隶。

“奴隶，”魔药教授干巴巴地说，“宣布游戏结束。”

（全文完）


End file.
